


绯闻

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313
Summary: 现代AU总裁芝X明星光有OOC有车，有鞭打要素，注意避雷咕咕咕，咕咕咕，我是咕咕的小行家
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 13





	绯闻

[光与神秘女友昨夜现身酒吧，正主或为某知名模特]

“这都是什么乱七八糟，”光瘫在沙发上，把杂志丢到一边，满脸痛苦地抱怨着“我那天明明就是和他们去喝了个酒，谁知道哪里跑出来了这么个人。”  
“和谁？在哪？在场的都有谁？”一头卷毛的经纪人做了个跪地求饶的姿势“我的祖宗，赶紧都给我把人名写下来，我现在就去打电话！”  
“嗯…就是我和埃斯蒂尼安，在蜂箱…”  
“蜂箱？！蜂箱夜总会？？！”  
“不是，不是我要去，是埃斯蒂尼安，他非要去那打牌…呃…最后艾默里克也去了，”光一脸尴尬地摸摸下巴“我觉得你最好给艾默里克打电话，打给埃斯蒂尼安估计他也不会接的。”  
说不定现在就在家因为想起了昨晚喝多了拆人家夜总会的钢管耍的事正在羞愤地拆家，特别可怕。光咂咂嘴，觉得有点饿，拆了一盒放在桌子上的巧克力。  
“还吃巧克力！”经纪人夺过了他手里的巧克力，作势要拿盒子打他“从今天开始你下了工直接回家，哪儿也别出去玩！后天就要评出圣诞节最佳男友了，你现在给我整这幺蛾子，是不打算给我圣诞节放假了是吗！”  
眼看着自己的经纪人就要从威猛男人变成嘤嘤怪，光火速把剩下的巧克力都塞到他怀里，抄起外套就把他送出了家门。  
“我保证我保证，真的，真的不会出门了，你去查查那个人是谁吧，我就老实在家蹲着，绝对不踏出去一步！”  
经纪人抱着外套和巧克力嘀嘀咕咕地进了电梯，光关上了家门，正准备去洗澡的时候，门铃突然又响了。  
“你又忘拿……”光三两步跨回去开门，看着门外的人声音渐渐小了下去。  
“忘拿什么？”门口的人手抄在大衣口袋里，微微歪头看他。

夕阳的余晖洒在了落地窗边，一缕光打在茶几上被摊开的杂志上，内页上的那张照片被模糊了轮廓，让人看不清上面拍的究竟是谁。  
屋子里很暖和，暖和到穿短袖就可以在屋内自由行走。光赤着脚，踏在毛茸茸的地毯上，米色的绒毛在他的指缝间轻柔地搔弄，他低着头，仿佛要将那些绒毛看出花来。  
“这是炒作。”  
“我知道。”  
空气又安静了下来，光看着男人坐在沙发上，金色的长发搭在米色的沙发上，让男人此时看起来并没有那么严肃，他垂着眸子，好像是在看桌上的杂志，又好像不是。  
光犹豫了一下，试探着说道“那我先去洗澡了？你自便？你上次喝的咖啡在厨房右手边的橱柜里，呃…算了，等一下我来泡吧。”  
男人点了点头，没说什么。

所以说到底生没生气…  
光站在淋浴喷头下，热水蒸腾起的热气在浴室里飘散，不大的空间里逐渐变得热腾腾又雾蒙蒙。他将湿漉漉的额发撸到脑后，露出光洁的额头，思考了一会后把额头抵在了瓷砖的墙面上。  
浴室外的芝诺斯起身又去开了次门，拿进来束花丢到了餐桌上，再默不作声地坐回了原位。

光擦了擦头发，确保不会有水滴下，穿了件T恤一件短裤就出了浴室。他看了一眼正坐在沙发上的男人，不知道从哪里找出来了本书，正在安安静静地看着。光绕过去进了厨房准备泡咖啡，突然看见餐桌上的那束玫瑰。  
“这是…给我的？”他感到不可思议，举着玫瑰，能够轻易地看到包装上有些褶皱，有几朵玫瑰上的花瓣也掉了下来，掩映在去了尖刺的玫瑰梗间。  
芝诺斯抬头看了他一眼，将书丢到了茶几上。  
“不是给你的，难道是给你女朋友的？”  
这还叫不生气…  
光顿时感到头大如麻，他握着这束玫瑰站在餐桌前，一时间不知道该说点什么。  
很显然，他的男朋友第一次送他花的美好瞬间，已经被那个莫须有的绯闻破坏殆尽了。  
他拿着花挪到沙发前，蹲在沙发边仰头看着芝诺斯。  
“对不起…我当时真的没想到会有人要故意搞我，”他将花抱在怀里，努力组织着措辞“我已经让经纪人去查了，很快就会有结果的。”  
芝诺斯看着他，抬手抚摸着他的耳廓。男人冰蓝色的眼睛注视着他，再次开口。  
“只因为这件事情道歉？”  
“还有…还有就是…”手指在耳廓上抚摸着，光感到自己的耳朵在迅速变红变烫。  
“蜂箱很有意思是吗？”芝诺斯俯身看着他，金发落在他的肩头，弥漫开来的压迫感让他一个字都说不出来，光眨了眨眼睛，想要解释些什么。  
“在蜂箱待了一晚上，多少也学会了点什么吧？”芝诺斯的手指徘徊到了他的唇边，微微用力按下，在饱满的唇肉上摩挲着。  
光听到这句话，心里一凉，他忽然想起了上次芝诺斯来时带来的那个箱子。

事实证明，他的记忆力还是很不错的。  
芝诺斯在箱子里找到了他想要的东西，此刻正坐在床边翘着腿等光从衣帽间里出来。  
我上次就该把这个该死的箱子扔出去，光犹豫了一下，最后还是没有穿那双配套的鞋，他推开衣帽间的门缝，露出了脑袋。  
“能不能…”  
“不能。”芝诺斯直接打断了他要说的话，他看着青年头上竖立起的白色耳朵，朝他勾了勾手“出来，别让我重复第二遍。”

艾欧泽亚新晋当红明星，就这样穿着一身兔女郎的衣服出来了。  
光的脸色通红，他想用手遮住什么地方，奈何裸露出来的肌肤太多了，一时间他不知道该遮住哪里。兔女，哦不，应该说是兔男郎，一脸窘迫地站在原地，一句话都说不出来。  
“你就只在那里站着？”芝诺斯换了个姿势，双腿微微分开，他拍了拍自己的大腿“坐过来。”  
光挪着步子，穿着丝袜的脚踩在地板上，滑溜溜的，他怀疑自己下一秒就要摔倒，不过最后还是一步步地挪到了男人跟前。  
芝诺斯自下而上的打量他，虽说是量身定做的一身情趣衣物，胸口处却依然勒的有些紧绷。芝诺斯沉默了半晌，突然一把把他拉到怀里，光下意识的挣扎了一下，两个人同时听到了什么东西掉到地上的声音。  
“……我真的放不进去。”光的双手手腕被芝诺斯抓在手里，他看着地上那个兔尾巴形状的肛塞，用微弱的声音说到。  
“没关系。”芝诺斯低头看了一眼，将那个肛塞捡起了丢到了床上，拿起床上的领带捆住了他的手腕。芝诺斯抬头将唇瓣印在他的前胸，张口咬了上去。  
“嘶…”光倒抽了一口气，看着男人留下的牙印，刚想开口，裹胸一般的上半身衣服就被推到了腹间，一双温热的手抚上了自己的胸膛。  
“你最近又去做增肌了？芝诺斯的手掌微微用力，不用力气时的胸部柔软到令人舒适，他揉捏着光的胸肉，指尖捏紧乳晕周围，接触到空气的乳头因为男人的动作颤巍巍的挺立起来，芝诺斯伸出舌尖舔上了那里，牙齿轻轻收颌，咬住褐色的乳粒。  
“等哈…等下…”光扭动着，想要挣开，他不懂自己为什么作为一个男人胸口总是如此敏感，他的脚趾在丝袜里蜷曲，酥麻感顺着脊髓迅速窜上天灵盖，他忍不住发出了呻吟。  
“服务水平还不错，让我看看这里。”芝诺斯的手指在他的身上滑动，每一寸触碰过的地方都让他忍不住颤抖。芝诺斯的手指在胯骨处徘徊了良久，没有顺着内裤的缝隙挤入，而是一路下滑，来到大腿根处，隔着丝袜抚摸着光私密的地方。  
“唔…”光咬紧了下唇，手指隔着一层丝滑的布料抚摸着自己的腿根，瘙痒的火花随着男人的指尖坠落，他忍不住加紧了双腿，将男人的手夹在中间。  
芝诺斯挑眉，并没有对他的动作做出阻止，他的拇指抵在了他的囊丸边，指尖用力，顺着圆润的球体滑动着，没入腿间的深处，光低着头，身体明显地开始颤抖，讶异地呻吟从他的唇间泻出，双腿的力气也慢慢卸了。  
芝诺斯将手抽出，把他翻了个面，趴伏在自己的大腿上，光刚要扭头，就听见‘撕拉’一声，臀上顿时有些微凉。  
“还是差点什么。”芝诺斯做出一副四处巡视的样子，拿起了那根肛塞，他的一根手指顺着臀缝塞入，触及到隐秘的穴口，男人有些惊讶地发现那里有些微妙的滑腻。  
“刚，刚才洗澡的时候…我弄了一下。”光把脸埋在他的膝上，“我以为你就是要普通的…谁知道你…”  
芝诺斯抽出了手指，掰开丰满的臀肉，露出了有些湿意的穴口，半熟的穴轻轻地张合着，露出引人深入的地带，芝诺斯将肛塞慢慢地推入，不算长的内里很快地被完全吃尽，只留下一个毛茸茸的白色圆尾夹在臀肉间，芝诺斯轻轻转动尾巴，光发出了难耐地声音。  
“蜂箱里，都有什么项目？”芝诺斯的手漫不经心地搭在他的臀上，问出了问题。  
“我们去的时候，就是打牌，还有…跳钢管舞…”光打了个哆嗦，抢先说道“我真的不会跳这个！”  
“那你知不知道，蜂箱还有一个更有意思的项目，”芝诺斯捏着尾巴划圈，冰凉坚硬的内里不断摩挲着火热的肠道，偶尔被触及到的敏感处发出了欲求不满的信号。  
“什唔…什么…”  
“你去了之后我就差人去调查了一下，”芝诺斯把他抱到床上，给他摆了一个四肢跪立的姿势，自己站了起来。“想必你也一定很喜欢这个游戏。”  
“什么游戏？我真的只是陪埃斯呜…！”剩下的话被突如其来的惊呼打断，光吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，嘴唇差点被他咬破。  
“不喜欢吗？”芝诺斯站在他的身后，手里拿着一条漆黑的软鞭，鞭毛在他的臀肉上滑动着，摩挲着那一条红色的印记。“我觉得你会很喜欢，毕竟在蜂箱里待了这么久。”  
疼痛混着麻木的快感在臀上聚集，臀瓣开始发热，光不敢相信他竟然被人…被人打了屁股？！他想要撑着身子转身，却立刻挨到了新的一鞭。  
“呜！”他忍不住向前挪动，这种诡异的疼痛正在不断演变成快感，在他慢慢肿大的臀上聚集“别…别打了呜啊！”  
芝诺斯看着跪在身前的光，可怜兮兮的兔子，正趴在床上试图挪动，来逃避这场游戏。男人扶正了被抽歪的兔尾巴，向内塞了塞，让光忍不住地收缩臀瓣。  
“你硬了。”芝诺斯的鞭子抵在了他的性器上，光后知后觉地发现，在皮鞭和肛塞的双重作用下，自己已然勃起，性液正慢慢地聚在顶端，滴入白色的床单。  
“被打还有感觉，你果然很有天赋。”芝诺斯将他翻了个身，被捆的双手高举过了头顶，兔女郎的上衣已经被扯坏，散落在腹间，兔尾巴有一半都被塞在了臀缝间，只留在外面半个咯着光的屁股。  
他下意识地并拢双腿，可这样却让尾巴更向内进了半寸，光吓得不敢动弹，渐染水汽的眼睛注视着俯视他的男人。  
“芝诺斯我呜！…”话还没说完，黑色的鞭子便落在了腰间、胸膛上，柔软皮质的鞭毛在皮肤上留下一道道红痕，乳头以肉眼可见的速度挺立了起来，硬硬的宛若两颗石子。  
“真是敏感。”芝诺斯从口袋里掏出了什么，他俯下身来，在光还没回神的时候快速的将什么东西穿了上去。  
“啊！好痛…什么东西…”眨眼间的刺痛过去，光向自己的胸口看去，银色的圆环在蜜色的肌肤下闪耀着色情的光芒，内侧清晰可见地能看到芝诺斯自己的名字。被穿过的乳头仍高高地挺立着，灼热的温度从胸口上传来，光呼吸不稳地看着男人，男人用唇吮去了血珠，很快便止住了血，他抬头吻住光的唇瓣，血的味道在两个人的唇间弥漫开来。  
“这是奖励，也是惩罚。”男人褪下了自己的衬衫，解开皮带，将他翻回跪趴的姿势，丝毫没有停顿地将兔尾巴抽出，骤然失去插入感的穴不断地收缩，渴望吃到什么东西。芝诺斯的手指在穴口一抹，晶莹透亮的液体沾满了手指，他又摸向前面，前端已经在本人都毫无意识的情况下射出来，濡湿了身下的一块床单。芝诺斯勾着唇将手搭在光的胯间，将破破烂烂的兔女郎向自己方向一拽，性器畅然无阻地直入炽热的穴道中，失神了半晌的人终于回了神，忍不住发出了绵长的呻吟。  
“芝诺斯…啊…”和无生命的冰凉器物不同，粗壮的、炽热的柱体进入肠道，柔软的肠壁迅速包裹了上去，每一寸肠肉都在细细按摩，贪婪地吮吸着。芝诺斯扶着他的胯半晌未动，看着身下人主动地摩挲着，蹭着，背脊上的线条随着他的动作流畅的起伏，骨与肉完美的贴合，铸就了光完美的身体，男人的目光一寸寸划过，在上面打上属于自己的记号。他半俯下身伸出手，抓住了光半干的头发，“趴稳了，这次换了一个鞭子让你尝尝。”  
光被迫抬起头，身后传来了可怕力度的抽动，男人的性器几乎是全进全出，在穴道里快速地抽插，并不温柔的动作让敏感点一直遭受着粗暴的对待，仿若突然从船上被大浪拍进海中，光挣扎着要离开这片不断将人吸入的欲望的波涛。但是芝诺斯紧紧地将他禁锢住，他的手从发间向下，卡在了他的脖颈间，致命的位置被人擒住，男人甚至还在收缩手掌的力度，窒息的感觉从此胸膛间涌起，无法向前，无法向后，无法逃离，光在愈发模糊的意识里最终缴械投降，他不断地将身体下趴，将臀部抬高，诱人的蜜穴被送入敌人的手中，他只能寄希望于这场过于激烈的性爱能够尽快的让男人满足。  
大片的红色自光的脖颈间蔓延开来，芝诺斯松开了对他脖颈的钳制，他看出了青年动作的意思，手掌按压在他的肩胛骨间，让他的上半身绝无可能和床垫分开。他减慢的抽插的速度，让粗长炽热的性器在湿的一塌糊涂的穴中慢慢搅动，时而抽出大半，用龟头在拿出敏感的柔软上不断磨蹭着。  
骤然间从激烈的快感中跌入这种难耐的折磨，光想要动弹，却由于被压制住而无法行动，湿软的穴叫嚣着操弄的快感，不断被摩擦顶撞的敏感处被愈发高涨的刺激的快感折磨着，光用力挣扎着，却无法从男人的手下逃脱，瘙痒到心尖的折磨让他忍不住流下了眼泪，被捆住的双手紧紧抓住床单绞动，他喘息着开口，希望男人能给他一个痛快。  
“芝…芝诺斯…呜…求嗯…求你…”他含糊着开口，已然是口齿不清地呻吟“别…不呜要这样…不要呜…插，插进来…求呜，求你…”  
“嗯？”芝诺斯还在缓慢的磨蹭着，每次抽出大半，都带着黏热湿滑的性液从穴口溢出，他揉弄着交叉着红痕的肿胀臀肉，漫不经心地问着。  
“操我…射满…呜，射满我…”光宛如一条脱水的鱼，在濒临灭顶的边缘微弱地挣扎着。男人听到了他的请求，将他的束缚解开，就着插入的姿势将他旋转过来，紧接着，他掐着青年的腰间，将人猛的抱了起来。  
“呜——！！”重力的带动让光深深地吃进了整根性器，严丝合缝地与男人合为一体，芝诺斯挑眉，看着满脸泪痕的青年，亲了亲他未干的眼泪，双臂猛然发力，钳着他抽动了起来。  
“芝！芝诺斯…！好深…慢呜…”光在被操弄了几下后就快速地射了出来，随着高潮不断收缩的甬道敏感到极点，却不断地一次次被男人的肉棒破开深入。他仰着头，被迫接受着着愈发高涨的欲望，脑袋里的情热将他的理智焚烧殆尽，他紧紧地搂住男人的脖子，将射出的精液蹭在了两人的腹间，芝诺斯快速抽动了数百下后，将他抵在墙和自己之间，深深地埋在里面射了出来。

星芒节如约而至，各大书店里挤满了来买最新一期年度明星评选的姑娘们，她们叽叽喳喳地讨论着，不少姑娘看着封面上棕发的青年红了脸。青年仅着了一件黑色工字背心一条深色牛仔裤，脚踩一双机车鞋，露出了锁骨上一副武士刀的纹身。  
“光今年不是要参评年度最想要成为的男朋友吗！怎么排名里没有他了？”  
“是不是之前那个绯闻闹得？要我看就是有人要在背后黑我们家光崽！哎呦我们家光崽怎么还纹身了呢，这痛不痛啊…”  
“卧槽！”  
“女孩子家家能不能文明一…卧槽什么鬼？！不参加评选的原因是因为男朋友不乐意？？”  
“男朋友？！”  
一时间店里炸开了锅，而同样的场景，在各个大小书店里上演着。

“话说…那个事你怎么压下来的…”  
“我直接让人去找想要炒绯闻的女的了。”  
“你威胁人家了？等一下…喂？是我，那个模特已经发声明道歉了是吗？她经纪公司打算怎么处理啊？什么？她要回乡下种田？？？你等下…”  
光捂着手机抬头看男人，男人漫不经心地随手一扬，将那本八卦杂志以完美抛物线的角度扔进了垃圾桶。  
“让她回家种地你不满意？要不让她去边境种树也行，都随你。”芝诺斯像只狮子一样懒洋洋地抽出一本之前读了一半的书，淡淡地说道。  
“喂…那个，种地就种地吧，反正以后她也不可能回来了，嗯，好，那我先挂了，回见。”光三言两语地挂了电话，用一种诡异的崇拜的眼神了看了一会自己的男朋友，突然眯了眯眼睛，凑近看向书的封面。  
“《如何调教你的情人》…芝诺斯！我就奇怪你在哪里学的那些乱七八糟！！！你给我把书放下！！！”  
“放下可以，今天晚上要穿军装来。”  
“你闭嘴！！”

-END.


End file.
